Curándote
by dannraion
Summary: Cuando todo se ve tan oscuro sin una pizca de esperanza, puede haber una pequeña luz esperando por alumbrarte el camino... eso hace Sakura casi inconscientemente, con tal de curarlo del dolor. -Todo desde el punto de vista de Sakura-.


_Heme aquí con otro fic SasuSaku :), es que amo esta pareja..._

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad -por desgracia-, solo está historia que es de mi total autoría.**

**Di no al plagio.**

_Disfruten la lectura, que para eso la hice ;)... vale, a leer._

* * *

><p><strong>Curándote <strong>

Patética. Busco una palabra más elocuente para definir mi situación y termino deduciendo que patética es la más adecuada, por no decir que la menos insuficiente o relegada. Bueno, el punto aquí es que me siento así, _él me hace sentir así_. Trastabillé, de nuevo. Pero cómo no. Si tan solo con mirar sus ojos me siento extraviada. Ese par de torbellinos oscuros me harían caer hasta lo más profundo del infierno si fuese necesario, _y vaya que lo es_. Su carente vocabulario, desgracia para unos, fortuna para otros, sin dudar, me altera. Esos extraños sonidos guturales que emanan de su garganta y terminan por salir de sus cerrados o abiertos labios, depende de su humor en turno, no me han terminado de alterar, no aún. Y es que es molesto, jodidamente molesto estar hablando con él y sentir que le sueltas palabras a una fría y dura pared, aunque a estas alturas dudo que Sasuke sea tan diferente a la pared como me lo he estado proponiendo, si no fuera por esos pequeños asentimientos, desaprobaciones, piradas a loco y demás para los que usa su ya famoso 'hmp', me lo pensaría más antes de afirmar que Uchiha Sasuke no es pariente ni de lejos de cualquier pared. Frunzo el ceño antes de continuar con mi perorata mental. Ultimadamente a quién le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer ese pesado, desgraciadamente _a mí_.

Suspiró por millonésima vez en la tarde y concentrando mi atención a la estúpida libreta frente a mí tratando de entenderle, -cosa bastante difícil-, a mis _perfectos_ garabatos, como los había llamado Naruto. No tengo muy bonita letra; puede que sea inteligente y me guste hacer anotaciones personales de cada una de las clases, pero mi letra lo terminaba hundiendo todo, ahora mismo no me dejaba estudiar; _sí, échale la culpa a la letra_. Y ahí va de nuevo mi afición por darme bronca con objetos inanimados, bastante he estado practicando con el arrogante de Sasuke, que para algo sirva, ¿no? Rodo los ojos ante mis pensamientos. Y es ahora cuando me enfrascaré en una lucha interna, tratando de decidir entre cosas inconexas que se irán concentrando en mi mente, dejando atrás mis _intensas_ -nótese el sarcasmo- ganas de repasar la materia que más odiaba el pobre de Naruto.

Veamos. Muerdo la punta del lapicero intentando volver a lo que estaba antes de despertar del trance y notar mi horrorosa caligrafía. Ya. Uchiha Sasuke, el tipo más borde del instituto; el más arrogante y pesado, frío, ególatra, egocéntrico, idiota, inteligente, atractivo, mudo, de lindos ojos obsidiana, frustrante, fuerte, ágil… bien, no lo conocía de toda la vida, pero me hacía una idea de su comportamiento y manera de ser dentro y fuera de la academia. Qué más quisiera que conocerlo completamente. _¿Es eso baba?_ Me pasé el dorso de la mano por la barbilla constatando así que había estado babeando de solo pensar en él, patético. Sí, porque mi existencia, en estos momentos y siempre que la vida lo involucraba a él, consciente o inconscientemente, mi espacio se desequilibraba. Vuelvo a repetir, patético.

¡Oh Dios divino, líbrame de la mirada fría del Uchiha!, de sus labios finos y congelantes, de sus manos estoicas y pulcras, de su cuerpo del demonio. Eso. Exactamente eso, porque ese cuerpo que él tenía no podía haber sido esculpido por Dios, él se compadece de nosotros los humanos y no crearía algo tan perverso como el cuerpo de ese que le roba suspiros a cuanta chica se le cruza; por ello solo atribuyo al diablo su divina creación. Ilógico o no, ese abdomen candente y trabajado, aunque fue obra de un pecaminoso pacto, es alabado por muchos ángeles, todos los cuales terminan a los pies de dicho portador, Sasuke. No por eso me siento inmune a su presencia, _¿cómo podría negarlo si hacía dos minutos no dejaba de extra salivar solo por pensar en él?_

Castigo divino, ciertamente. Y sigo sin quejarme, sigo sin mandar la expresa queja al cielo o infierno para reclamarles el nacimiento del Uchiha, alias chico prodigio. Pero, cómo rayos iba a protestar algo, si soy la que más agradecida esta con cualesquiera que tuviera pensado dejar a ese ángel de alas negras tocar siquiera la tierra. Una dulce condena/tortura/suplicio, muy placentera por cierto, como todo lo que lo conlleva.

¡Hay, hay!, si sigo suspirando así Ino podrá escucharme desde su florería y mañana se burlara de mí. ¿Me importa?, en lo más mínimo. Y como para darle intención a mi anterior afirmación vuelvo a soltar otro suspiro más cargado de confusos sentimientos que el anterior. ¿Qué era lo que había leído la otra vez? Ah claro: los suspiros son aire que nos sobra por alguien que nos falta. Pa-té-ti-co. Bah. Cómo si a mí ese bastardo engreído me pudiera hacer falta. El mundo estaría mejor sin él. Sin sus ojos, sin su presencia imponente. Sin su voz. Oh, bendita voz. Ronca y grave. No al grado de sonar maquiavélica, más bien todo lo contrario… era sexy; no se acerca ni de chiste al intento de vocecilla que posee Rock Lee o el mismísimo Naruto, podría decir que la de estos se asemeja más a un claxon descompuesto.

Maldito Sasuke. Me desestabilizas, haces que me rompa por dentro y me haga ilusiones. Tu sonrisa, un misterio más al baúl de 'cosas sin resolver de Sasuke Uchiha'. No sé qué más hacer. No entiendo porque sigo negando, aún en mi mente, lo ya muy evidente para todos, incluso para él. Por qué insultarlo, por qué maldecirlo y buscarle defectos, ¿por qué? Si se perfectamente que esto no es más que un síntoma más de que estoy a sus pies. De que en cualquier momento me arrastraría hasta él, le imploraría por un beso, por probar sus labios, tocar su perfecto y níveo rostro, sentir su aliento. Su calidez. Amarlo abiertamente sin que a él le parezca una molestia.

Cierro los ojos con un deje de tristeza. Me frustro solo con recordar el motivo por el cual le soy tan apegada, por qué nunca puedo dormir y cuando lo hago es solo para soñar con él. Lo amo. Lo quiero casi al borde de la adoración. Ni yo misma entiendo el verdadero por qué. No sé qué le vi, -aparte de su perfecto trasero-, si sus ojos siempre están oscuros, y no por el color de su iris. Hay algo más, algo que oculta. Miedo. Puedo ver miedo y dolor. Eso solo cuando me permite mirarlo un poco más, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan y por un momento veo como su estudiada mascara se cae a pedazos de su rostro. Sufre. Él, el perfecto Uchiha, tan humano es que sufre, llora y se desgarra por dentro, nunca por fuera. Las emociones para él son como debilidades, acciones que te hacen más torpe y estúpido. Esos instantes en que creo leer su turbado pensamiento me estremezco, lo que hay dentro de él está podrido, le arde y quiere aliviarlo pero sabe que una vez caído no habrá marcha atrás. Lo siento en su mirar, el trata de ocultarlo pero yo lo veo. No tiene alma, y aun así puedo afirmar y gritar cuantas veces sea necesario que lo amo.

Unas cuantas lagrimillas comienzan a humedecer mis ojos. Él está podrido, está perdido. Quisiera negarme, poder ignorar ese dolor en su mirar, hacerme la idiota e imaginar que no pasa nada, que él es el típico tipo borde y arrogante, el que no se detiene y nada le importa, _el que no tiene corazón_. Porque él no tiene corazón. Pero no es mi problema después de todo, entonces ¿por qué me duele el pecho?, ¿por qué siento ese dolor punzante cada que lo veo? Yo no le importo. Pero él a mí sí. Recuerdo que lo amo. Es un amor extraño y retorcido. Amo a alguien que se de sobra nunca me va a corresponder, alguien que desde antes de saberlo ya sé que me odia. Me aborrece. Lo hace solo porque represento todo lo que es débil a sus tristes y duros ojos. Yo amo, el odia. Yo rio, él se arruga. Sasuke es sombrío, oscuro, siniestro, vengativo… él es él.

-Sasuke-kun- susurró tan bajo que ni yo misma me he creído haber dicho algo. La brisa que entra por la ventana me hace dar un respingo, hace frío. Me levanto perezosamente para cerrar la ventana y no perecer a causa de una intensa pulmonía, y es cuando me doy cuenta que la Luna ya está en lo alto adornando el cielo junto con las pequeñas y relucientes estrellas. Me le quedo mirando embelesada al satélite de la Tierra. Es tan hermosa. Su luz es tan intensa y perfecta, la hace lucir imponente. Pero yo sé algo que la Luna cree que ignoro. Ese haz que alumbra las copas de los árboles de Konoha no es de ella, no, esa luz no le pertenece. La Luna por si sola nunca podría brillar ya que es un cuerpo opaco, no posee brillo. Y ahora ante mis ojos la Luna ya no luce tan majestuosa.

Una vez más, _el león no es como lo pintan_, -me recuerdo teatralmente-. Si no estuviera tan apasionada por la medicina ya estaría ensayando para ser actriz, se me da bien eso de actuar, mejor dicho, dramatizar las cosas -según Ino-, soy extremista.

Regreso con paso parsimonioso hasta _mi_ silla, frente a _mi_ escritorio, donde está _mi_ libreta, sí, _mi_ libreta, esa que justo está siendo sostenida por alguien, una sombra. Abro los ojos de golpe y trato de gritar, error. Fui demasiado lenta, la sombra me vio y corrió hasta mí logrando cubrirme la boca. ¿Cómo no vi su identidad? Fácil. Mi escritorio está posicionado de tal manera que al lado derecho del mismo queda un hueco entre la pared y este, la lámpara está justo de ese lado y apunta hacia el centro del escritorio alumbrando solo esa región.

-Shhh- me calla sin soltar su agarre. No me lastimaba físicamente pero moral sí, me tenía por los suelos, no es nada fantástico que alguien te sujete de esa manera.

-¡!- trato de gritar, claro que de nuevo fue en vano, el sonido fue ahogado en la palma de la mano del ahora _señor sombra_. Era alto, estoy segura que me sacaba una cabeza y media. Me tenía pegada a su torso el cual se sentía duro, y como no había pechos descarte la opción de que la sombra fuera mujer.

Me giró rápidamente sin despegarme ni un palmo de su cuerpo. Fue así que de un instante a otro y sin poder divisar nada más que su flequillo oscuro, me beso. Lo sentía mover los labios encima de los míos con una urgencia que se me antojo nerviosa y posesiva. Era como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me besaba con ardor y fuerza, estaba siendo rudo. Así tan rápido como acortó distancia también se alejó. Mis ojos seguían cerrados. Respiraba agitadamente tratando de controlarme, pero me era imposible cuando su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro nublándome más, _hundiéndome _un poco más.

Lento, despacio, más lánguidamente que el caminar pausado de una tortuga fui abriendo mis ojos, encontrándome así con un par de orbes color granate. Me miraba con cautela, como esperando que me echara a golpearlo por la intromisión, por el robo. Pero lo que tenía pensado hacer no iba para nada con lo que él se estaba imaginando.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta alcanzar a rozar mi nariz con la suya, logrando que el abriese más los ojos, alzando una ceja de paso. Reí bajito ante su actuar. Hacía unos momentos me había robado un beso y ahora se extrañaba que me le acercara tanto. Frunció el ceño, mi risa no le había gustado, _que se joda_. Me volví a reír y lo besé. Estaba tenso, no me respondió al instante. Parecía confuso, como si me hubiera brincado el guión y ahora no quedara más que improvisar, porque justamente era eso, teníamos que _improvisar._

Sentí como mordía mi labio inferior. Quería permiso y yo gustosa se lo daría. Separé levemente los labios y lo dejé continuar, él quería explorarme y yo no me negaría. Nunca me negaría a nada de él. Yo lo amaba. Su lengua húmeda comenzó a jugar dentro de mi boca, eso le gustaba, y a mí también. Si así era feliz estaba bien para mí, no me permitiría ser yo la que arruinase su felicidad.

-Sasuke-kun- susurré contra sus labios tratando de recuperar el aire que se me había escapado.

-No te amo, Sa-ku-ra- dijo con respiración irregular.

-Ya lo sé- fruncí el ceño -¿Y crees que me importa?- pregunté con expresión seria, el solo negó con la cabeza.

-Hmp- expresó neutralmente. Él más que nadie sabía que no me importaba, hacía mucho que había dejado de importarme.

-Con mi amor es suficiente para ambos- le sonreí dulcemente para después abrazarlo despacio, rodeándolo completamente pudiendo ocultar mi ahora amarga mueca. Quería sentirlo cerca. Lo amaba. Y por más egoísta que pudiese sonar no me importa si él me ama o no, es mío así como yo soy de él.

-Tsk, no sabes mentir- soltó sin emoción alguna. Seguía con los brazos laxos a los costados de su cuerpo. No respondía mi abrazo, _nunca lo hacía._ Pero no importaba mientras estuviese ahí, conmigo, dejándome abrazarlo de aquella forma, permitiéndome probar sus labios. Despacio lo fui soltando y lleve mis manos a sus mejillas acariciándolas. Frías al igual que su corazón de hielo.

-Sasuke-kun- lo llamé suavemente, el seguía sin moverse. De nuevo venía a mí la idea de estar abrazada a una pared dura y fría. Todas esas teorías se desvanecieron cuando posó su mano, igual de trémula que toda su perfecta anatomía, sobre la mía que seguía sobre su mejilla. Ese era un acto tierno, de esos que le salían espontáneos y que el negaba hasta el cansancio.

-Dime- dijo con voz monótona.

-Nunca me dejes- solté en un hilillo de voz.

Lo escuché suspirar al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Sin soltar mi mano respondió –Tsk, que molesta.

Sonreí, una sonrisa sin una pizca de felicidad. Si ya no lo hacía sentir bien ya no servía de nada, ¿para qué seguía así si el aún sufría? Apreté los parpados calmando las ganas inmensas que tenía de echarme a llorar. Sentí sus labios en mi frente luego en mi mejilla y al final en la comisura de mis labios.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-hipé buscando su mirada. Abrió los ojos dejándome ver en ese par de obsidianas todo lo que nunca diría con palabras. El dolor seguía ahí, ese era un sentimiento imprescindible en su vida, eso sin dudarlo, pero… había algo más. Entrecerré los ojos tomando su rostro con ambas manos, acercándolo más a mí. ¿Qué era eso?, había algo nuevo en sus ojos, un pequeño brillo que parecía irse extendiendo poco a poco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Te miro- le sonreí -¿No es obvio?- rodó los ojos ante mi broma.

-En serio, Sakura, ¿qué haces?- noto como se le escapa un tono de ansiedad en la última frase. Tanto él como yo sabemos a qué se refiere en realidad con aquello, no es por la mirada. Lo veo tan sencillo, tan claro, cada vez me es más fácil leerlo. Tiene miedo.

-Queriéndote- _curándote_, ¿ya lo ves? Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

-Hmp- suelta relajado –Sakura- pronuncia con voz baja, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. Lo observo atentamente, sea lo que sea lo que esté a punto de decir le cuesta bastante –Gracias.

No supe que parte de mi me impulsó a hacerlo, solo supe que ahí estaba yo, besando a Sasuke apasionadamente. Porque así era efusiva, explosiva, solo para y por él. Él es frío y callado pero que puedo hacer. Así lo amo. _El demonio de mis sueños_.

* * *

><p><em>Si leen alguna falta ortográfica o error de sintaxis o cualquier cuestión gramatical culpen a mis atolondrados dedos y a mi cerebro que a veces no termina de coordinar bien del todo :P...<em>

_Well, me parece que un review sería genial, vamos que no me pagan por hacer esto, por ello -entiéndase así-, un review es como un dolar, y por qué un dolar pues... los euros también se aceptan ya que la moneda en México anda casi por los suelos :'(, en fin... no pienso meterme en esas cosas tan volátiles como son las disparidades con el peso._

_Y sí, efectivamente si me dejan un review viviré feliz o al menos moriré en paz, pero en tal caso no alcanzaran a leer mis nuevos proyectos -más largos- sobre esta parejita... ya, mucho rollo. Me voy al grano y gritó a todo pulmón **¡Dejen sus lindos reviews!** :D._

_Se despide de ustedes, no sin antes decir... esto no es un adiós es un ¡hasta la próxima!_

**_dann-fuera._**


End file.
